


It was always you.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: What goes in Amy's mind after she and Jake decides to go back to being colleagues again.Set during 3×1
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 40





	It was always you.

She can't believe she ended things with Jake.

_It didn't even last for a week._

Well, technically they didn't officially end it, they just thought to go back to being colleagues.

_It's almost the same thing._

Amy rolled her eyes at the confusion she was creating for herself. She so needed to talk to someone right now. Maybe ask for some advice too.

 _Kylie_!

But Amy knew her best and only friend wouldn't give her the answers she so wanted to hear. Usually when something about work would trouble Amy, she would go to Kylie for advice. But when it was some more personal problem then Amy would usually handle it herself. After joining the nine nine did Amy was able to finally confide, albeit a little, in someone for her problems other than work. There was Sergeant Jeffords who was like a father figure to the squad, he would give her best advice on emotional matters. Sometimes Rosa helped too, no matter how scary her solutions seemed.

And then there was Jake.

The man child whom she somehow came to like very much. Maybe at first she didn't like him and his way of working, but slowly she realized that Jake indeed is a good detective and more than that he was a great friend. He always helped her with emotional matters, not by giving good solutions, but by always making her laugh again. He was the one she trusted the most with her problems, in the whole precinct. If her mood was ever bad, he would just pull stupid pranks or crack jokes until she smiled and told him about whatever was troubling her. His presence in the same room as her was somehow always comforting. When Jake was gone undercover, she had Teddy but he didn't provided the same kind of comfort. Jake is her comfort, her go to person, who makes her laugh.

_And I just broke up with him._

She mentally cursed herself multiple times before getting up from her couch and wearing her jacket. She quickly stepped out of her door and towards the stair case. Amy loved stability. She always wanted things to go in a certain order. Jake was the chaos that hindered that stability. Right from the start when she first met him to the night when he confessed to her about his 'romantic stylez' feelings to the day when they both made Terry angry and killed their new captain by kissing in the evidence locker. But she loved that chaos, that unpredictability of what would happen when Jake was around.

_Have to see him right now, need to see him right now._

She drove her car as fast as she could, without breaking any laws of course. The people on the street blurred out. It seemed as if this all was happening in slow motion. 

_What have I done? What have I done?_

The car stopped at the familiar apartment building and Amy stepped out in anticipation. She took in a deep breath, before walking inside the building.

_He is the one I talk to about everything._

She took the elevator.

_He motivates me._

She stepped out from the elevator, on Jake's floor. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt it would jump out of her chest any minute.

_He makes me laugh._

She stood in front of the door labeled 508. Taking in deep breaths to calm her nerves down. This is it. Screw light and breezy.

 _I like him so much_.

Her hand reached up to knock, when the door opened and Jake screamed, surprised that she was here.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay"

"I was home and I really wanted to talk to someone about us and Dozerman and Holt being gone, and then I realized that the only person I want to talk about that stuff with is you."

And Jake gave her that smile. That soft, genuine smile she always fell for. 


End file.
